


i regret many many things

by notnessa (brunettecloud)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Why do I do this, if you see this, no you dont - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettecloud/pseuds/notnessa
Summary: look, this is for a friend she knows who she is everyone else please just ignore I'm begging you
Relationships: reader/nessa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	i regret many many things

**Author's Note:**

> bro, id like to let you know the only spelling check and edit in this gonna be by Grammarly so buckle up bitch you're in for a ride

You have awoken on a terrible, horrible, not good, very bad day, to find that the salami you saved up in your fridge has gone moldy and half of it was missing. This made you very upset, so upset that you didnt even bother to eat anything. 

You already knew it was going to be one of those days when everythings moldy and feels like the world is just missing half of it.

You decided to make the most of it, and so be it a terrible, horrible, not goof, very bad day, youre going to make it even worse.

To do so, you read your horoscope and your crush’s in the paper[not knowing it was a week old]. 

You thought,  _ oh y/n! Will you ever be lucky like those on the tv? _

You came to the conclusion that that in fact wont ever happen bcuz someone has to be unlucky too. But god can still fuck off tho.

So you went on your day, having an egg thrown at you  _ accidentally _ by some little fuckers at the elementary school. It went as horribly as it should.

Up until you met  _ them _ . They were the weirdest bitch in town, having god complex yet hating themself, and that was kinda hawt, you thought to yourself.

You wanted to go up to them so bad but you were a little pussy so you just went uwu silently to yourself.

“Theyre never gonna notice me,” you sighed, defeatedly. But you were WRONG!! Oh so wrong bro.

They looked right into your eyes, T posed to assert dominance while maintaining eye contact, then left with a breeze of  _ i havent showered in three days but make it sexy _ . 

Oh only if you knew their name. You thought youd never see them again, but then your stalker tendencies clicked on and you decided that as soon as you get home youre gonna find out about their shoe size.  _ NOT _ bcuz you have foot fetish.

“Youre so weird, y/n,” you scolded yourself, not realizing that they watched you silently from a distance.

The next day, you were richer with the knowledge of their shoe size, eyebags from staying up late to search up it, but also with something so precious you could barely contain yourself when you found it. Their name. Their name was Nessa. Oh such a sexy name.

Little did you know the eyebags you adored so much on Nessa’s beautiful yet so fuckin weird face were there bcuz they spent every night staring at you from your window. When they saw what you were doing all night, they smiled a little.

“Oh, y/n, you know so little of me, but bruh,” they shook their head smiling.

So the next day they approached you.

“Hey,” they said, sweating from the social interaction. One of the things you found out about Nessa was that they hate almost every people.

“H-hey,” you said, while you blushed all the way to your teeth. You had beautiful teeth, Nessa thought.

“Y/n, right?” they asked, even tho they knew the answer.

You bit your lip.

“Wight,” you mumbled with your lip still in your fuckin mouth. Rude.

“Huh?” they asked.

“Wight,” you said sucking in your lip deeper bcuz of embarassment. 

Nessa hated to ask things three times so they just laughed and nodded. You thought it was cute so you ran away.

The next day, you and Nessa talked again. They asked for your number. You gave it to them. You never texted eachother.

The next day you didnt talk. It was sad.

The next day, Nessa arrived in sunglasses. You asked if something was wrong.

“Wrong?” they took off the sunglasses, revealing their foggy real glasses underneath it.

They waited a little for it to unfog.

“Theres nothing wrong, y/n,” they continued after.

“The opposite,” they said. “I just couldnt wait anymore to tell you. I like you. NO, i love you. I am deeply in love with you bitch,” they fell on their knees in front of you.

“Please, please y/n, accept my love!! Run awaywith me!! We can live happily ever after,” they begged you on their knees.

You smiled.

“Oh Nessa! I love you too! Lets run away!!”

So you did. Nobody ever saw you again. Nessa murdered you, bcuz theyre a fuckin psychopath bruh @_@

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done


End file.
